1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotational-translational double hinge-arm that can be operated linearly and can have various drive systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, hinges for double arm assemblies are known. However, these designs have frequently had a high torque required to break the joint between the two arms (frequently configured as an idler or non-driven arm and a torque or driven arm). Additionally, the smoothness of operation has been a substantial concern, particularly in consumer applications, such as freezers. Similarly, the sealing line, the hinge life and the panel weight distribution have all been a substantial design considerations in this field.
Examples of hinges in this field are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,558 entitled "Hinge Assembly", issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Vertanen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,349 entitled "Hinge Mechanism", issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Sakamoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,941 entitled "Elevating and Traversing Hood Hinge", issued on Jun. 20, 1989 to Orlando; U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,089 entitled "Hinge Assembly", issued on May 17, 1966 to Fergison; U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,568 entitled "Cigar Box Hinge", issued on Aug. 1, 1933 to Kling; and U.S. Pat. No. 472,622 entitled "Hinge", issued on Apr. 12, 1892 to Linkletter.